Automation
The Café X robot can whip up a mean espresso, but it could be a dark sign for the American worker. — Business Insider, 2018 Automation is the technology by which a process or procedure is performed with minimal human assistance. 19 Automation can be used to refer to having others do tasks for you (outsourcing), in that they as it were automatically do the tasks for you through the social mechanism of orders, contract or agreement. Often achieved through machinery, often with software, or through mere hardware, ‘automation’ is partially a synonym of ‘mechanisation’. Techopedia r. 19 defines automation as "the creation of technology and its application in order to control and monitor the production and delivery of various goods and services." Water wheels date to the Roman period and were used to grind grain and lift irrigation water. Water powered bellows were in use on blast furnaces in China in 31 AD.r19 "It performs tasks that were previously performed by humans. Automation is being used in a number of areas such as manufacturing, transport, utilities, defense, facilities, operations and lately, information technology." Techop. Automation, the application of machines to tasks once performed by human beings or, increasingly, to tasks that would otherwise be impossible. Although the term mechanization is often used to refer to the simple replacement of human labour by machines, automation generally implies the integration of machines into a self-governing system. Automation has revolutionized those areas in which it has been introduced, and there is scarcely an aspect of modern life that has been unaffected by it. Groover.r.19 Etymology automation (n.) 1948, in the manufacturing sense, coined by Ford Motor Co. Vice President Delmar S. Harder, from automatic (adj.) + -ion. Earlier (1838) was automatism, which meant "quality of being automatic" in the classical sense.https://www.etymonline.com/word/automation#etymonline_v_26763 r. Dec 25. 2019. Administration "Government organizations that automate critical business processes can digitally transform their operations, services, internal communications, and engagement with the public." "Research from 2017 evaluated the progress of digital transformation in central and local government and concluded that there was a major “digital gap” between how services are delivered and how they should be delivered in the modern public sector." Witt 18 "Modern forms and advanced workflow logic can automate and digitize requests for public records to significantly reduce processing time and messy paperwork while greatly improving the convenience for citizens." "Most incident response processes involve organizing multiple departments and agencies across disconnected or incompatible systems, causing delays when responses are needed as soon as possible. By automating incident response, teams can better coordinate and prioritize incidents based on severity, deploying response teams when needed. By enabling workers in the field to capture data while on the scene using mobile devices, post-incident reporting can also be made much easier." Witt 18 Media «Automatic Government» is a 1966 article by John W. Macy, Jr., is Chairman of the U. S. Civil Service Commission, SR/ July 23, 1966 «Improving Process in Government Organizations Through Automation» by Steve Witt Posted on November 7, 2018 Rhizomata * Technology * Automated racism * Automation crisis References